1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for saving power of a loudspeaker.
2. Description of Related Art
When a loudspeaker is not used, users usually forget to power it off. The loudspeaker continues to consume energy however, and if the loudspeaker is on for a long time, its working life will be reduced.